Opening a Farie's heart to stone
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: Circe has never really known what its like to live as a teenager. First she frozen in time fro the begining of camalot then frozen again in the 1500s to stop her from dieing during the witch hunts. Can She live a normal (well as normal as the daughter of MERlin and The Old Fae queen can be) life at Monster high and how will the egnamic Duece Gorgon fit into this?


Circe took a deep breath as she looked up at the huge building in front of her. There had to be some mistake. The sign in front of her read Monster high. But she had asked to go to a normie school. She told her cousins, in fact she told them more than 10 times that she needed, not wanted _needed_ to attend a Normie school. A cold feeling washed over her as the ghostly form of Spectra Von Dergiest floated through the nearby wall, camera in hand. She pulled the cowl of cloak further down her face. The cloak was enchanted to make her less noticeable, not invisible but less noticeable. To a Normie the cloak would appear to be plain grey hoodie allowing her to blend into her surrounding but to a monster - a creature of magic - the cloak was rendered almost useless. It now drew even more attention to her as the cloak was so long that it touched the floor and was a shimmering red that was glowed with magic and glamour. All it did now was hide her features from curious stares and cameras. Realising that there was no hope of remaining unnoticed now Circe picked up the pace and walked through the open wooden door and sped towards the nearest bathroom. Finding it mercifully empty she dropped her bag onto the floor and ripped off her cloak. Circe turned to face the mirror and tried to see through the mist that instantly fogged up the mirror. She could just make out the vibrant white of her hair that sprung from her head in hundreds of cork-screw curls. Her hair resembled a cloud - large, white and fluffy. What oh why couldn't I have been born with brown or blond hair? Something not quite so shocking, Circe thought to herself. She knew she couldn't walk around the school with her hair like this - too much attention. Neither could she walk around in her floor length cloak. Reaching a decision she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the scissors she kept in her pencil case. With a regretful sigh she cut along the cloak until the cloak reached just below her shoulders. She then shoved the rest of the material's into her bag and flipped the hood back up. Now both her face and hair were obscured from view. Setting her shoulders she walked out of the bathroom and strode to the headmistress's office to sort the whole issue out otherwise some head were going to roll.

Casting a quick location spell Circe followed the glowing orbs to Professor Bloodgood's office and knocked, then waited for her permission to enter the office.

"Come in," a voice said after a couple of minutes.

"Madam," Circe said, giving a quick curtsy as she had been taught. "I believe there has been a mistake on my cousins part."

"No mistake, Miss Ebony. Your entry to New Salem high was denied after it became obvious that you should attend Monster high, though as a daughter of Merlin I am surprised that you wish to attend a Normie high school." Bloodgood said looking through the papers that had been delivered to her desk around 5 minutes before the girl had entered. She chuckled as three of her old students had come barrelling into the office as they had done all those years before demanding that she make their kid cousin attend Monster high. They had explained to Blood Good why Circe had forced herself into exile. She shook her head, the girl had never had her own life something she planned on rectifying at Monster high. "Now I'm told your highly intelligent so I've asked Gholia Yelps to be your Guide this week. She'll be here any minute ah there she is," Bloodgood said as the Zombie girl opened the door to her office. "_Is this the girl I'm guiding this week?" _Gholia said in zombie.

"Sorry I don't speak Zombie," Circe said, Gholia found it slightly disconcerting as she couldn't see her expression at all. her hood seemed to drown her entire face in shadow. Gholia took out her I-Coffin and typed a message onto the screen.

_My name is Gholia, who are you? _She asked

"Circe Ebony pleasure to meet," Circe said after reading the text giving Gholia a curtsy.

_Why did you Curtsy? _

"Sorry, force of habit, the last time I was awake it was the 1500s and they did a lot of bowing back then," Circe said, Gholia could almost imagine her smiling.

_Was awake?_

"It is complicated." Circe replied.

"Well you girls seem to be getting on splendidly, Circe this is your timetable, it is almost exactly the same except you'll be taking part in the Manna lessons with Lady Coralline last period on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, now don't be late to your next lesson," Bloodgood said returning to the mountains of paperwork Monster high seemed to generate.

"What is Manna lessons?" Circe asked as they left the office, cocking her head to the side slightly.

_It where monsters with possibly dangerous powers go to learn to control them. Deuce, Operetta, Venus McFlytrap and Draculaura are the only other people in the class, but don't worry there really nice. _

A furious shout interrupted the pair's conversation. "I can't believe you Cleo! How could you? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this!" A deep voice said, his volume rapidly increasing.

"Deuce I'm sorry, if it, if i could, please let me explain!" A strained voice said trying to cut across the obviously furious male.

As Circe came near she instantly realised the problem. " Her boyfriend?" She asked pointing to the distraught Mummy girl.

_Yes that Cleo and her boyfriend Deuce. I wonder what is wrong_

"My guess is that she's met her pair," Circe said spotting the tell-a-tale markings on her shoulder.

_Pair?_

"A mummy's soul mate. The person who was born for her or him. My guess is that she meet him and couldn't control her eractions and her Boyfriend assumed that she was cheating on him," Circe said. Cleo head swung around to face Circe and let out a relieved sigh and started pointing at her, rapidly repeating what she had said.

Cleo then dragged deuce over to Circe, "You know why I did it, you explain please," She said, completely unaware of the surprised looks the other students were giving.

Gholia however beat her to the punch and repeated Circe's thesis in Zombie.

"What?" Deuce said his fury dissipating as Gholia explained what Cleo had been trying to explain.

Now that Deuce was much calmer Cleo threw in her last attempt at fixing the situation "Yes, please understand Deuce I really didn't mean to hurt you, if i could have done it any other way I would have, honest." She said begging her ex-boyfriend to understand.

Taking a deep breath Deuce turned and faced Cleo his face still marred by a slight frown. " I believe you, but I'm sorry I blew up like that,"

"No I'm sorry I should have handled that better," The bell then wrung breaking up the heart touching moment.

"I better go but I'm really sorry Deuce." Cleo said with one last regretful look and then rushed over to her next lesson.

Gholia then tugged at Circe's hand


End file.
